vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideto (Megami Tensei II)
|-|Regular= |-|Armoured= Summary Hideto is the main protagonist of Megami Tensei II and its subsequent remake, Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei, being a silent character whose personality is shaped by the actions and choices of the player. Initially starting off as a dweller of one of the many shelters built after the cataclysmic way that ripped asunder the fabric of reality and allowed Demons from another dimension to gain access to the Human World, he is eventually warned by the demon Pazuzu that he is one of the Messiahs sent by God to save the last remaining of mankind from its decadent crisis, eventually going on a journey under Pazuzu's command to accomplish this goal Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least Low 1-C | At least Low 1-C Name: The Hero, "Hideto" Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Demon Summoner, "Messiah", God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Summoning, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Aleph can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can pierce through Resistance to physical attacks, and turn one random resistance into a weakness with Gideon Bullet), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Regeneration Negation (Up Mid-godly, possibly High-Godly), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previous abilities to a far higher degree, as well as Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 4), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification, Life and Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than powerful Demons such as Nebiros, and managed to defeat him even when very early and inexperienced on his journey. Easily killed and beheaded Pazuzu) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Superior to Beelzebub as well as Asura in his true form as Ahura Mazda, and managed to defeat and kill Demons such as Lucifer and Satan, before ultimately slaying YHVH Himself) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Achieved apotheosis after betraying Lucifer and being empowered by The One True God, becoming a divine being who dwelled in the Thousand-Year Kingdom alongside Him) Speed: Immeasurable (Fought with Demons who exist beyond time and are capable of having entire universes as extensions of their existences) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal | At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought with several powerful Demons and journeyed for vast amounts of time without seeming to be noticeably tired) | Likely Infinite upon achieving Godhood Range: Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal | At least Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Mechanical Arm, COMP, Armour, Swords / Firearms Intelligence: Although he is a silent character whose personality is shaped and defined by the actions of the player, Hideto is most likely an extremely skilled warrior and fighter, capable of wielding a vast assortment of swords and firearms, and of repeatedly doing battle with powerful Demons such as Beelzebub and Lucifer while emerging victorious in the end – Being also very good at persuading even demons to his cause, having to trick them many times in order to make them join him Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Early to Mid-Game | End-Game | Law Ending Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1